


Farm Romance

by literarypeerelief



Series: Hugh Cullen's New Company [10]
Category: Greek and Roman Mythology, Original Work
Genre: Bladder Control, Desperation, M/M, Omorashi, Urination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 16:09:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8063032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literarypeerelief/pseuds/literarypeerelief
Summary: Charlie, Simon, and Jerry visit Albert's farm to work on their final projects. Jerry is very happy to meet Albert, the guy he had chatted with, in the flesh, and Albert also loves Jerry. Yet, Jerry is still pee-shy and traumatised with sex. Albert is ready to help, though he's not sure he can wait until Jerry decides to pee. His bladder could explode before Jerry could comfortably pee. Let's see what's going to happen! Let's see the sexy farmer Albert, who piss in public whenever he needs to because he's at his own farm, in desperation and delayed sexual gratification. This chapter also introduces Keith, another sexy farmer, who pisses like rivers.





	1. Chapter 1

Simon, Charlie, and Jerry went to Albert’s farm for their final project. Actually, it was Simon and Charlie’s plan to let Jerry divulge his secret to Albert. Jerry was a bit too shy, when he stayed close to the stocky Albert. Jerry was recovering from his pee shyness, but not his shyness about being with the hot guy he dreamt of. Hugh followed them in the afternoon and took care of his boyfriend, while Philip, who was busy with his research, called him that he could not join them until the end of the week.

That night they were drinking a great deal. They enjoyed Albert’s secret recipe of his cider, though it made Charlie quite drunk. Charlie enjoyed the drink but also Albert’s desperation. Hugh had told him about Albert’s pissing in public, so Charlie guessed that Albert was not used to holding it. He must have always pissed wherever and whenever he wanted. He just whipped it out and went on and on. Albert had to hold it while he were with others, and he still held it a lot while talking to them. However, when Simon, Charlie, and Jerry reached the farm and Simon was desperate to take his wicked piss, boiling in his swollen bladder, he just saw Albert whipped his cock out and peed at the wooden fence. That made Simon leak in his trousers and run into Albert’s cottage without asking for permission. Simon wet himself a great deal when he reached the toilet, and peed the rest out into the toilet bowl. Simon was happily pissing, with soaked jeans. Albert was awkwardly talking to the other two vet students. That turned Charlie on so badly.

But Charlie had drunk a lot and needed to piss too. Yet he enjoyed holding it and looking at Simon who ran to the bathroom again for the third time today, while Albert was squirming. Finally, Albert stood up and said, “I need to go to the bathroom.” Albert grabbed his large crotch, and went behind his cottage. Charlie knew well that Albert was going to just piss at the bush behind his cottage, and he just wanted to see that. Charlie was looking at Hugh when he saw Albert sneaked away. Charlie suddenly stood up and told Hugh.

“I need to pee. I’ll piss somewhere around here.”

Hugh let Charlie go. Charlie just madly, out of intoxication, climbed a tree behind the cottage, with his swollen bladder, and looked down from it to see Albert’s gorgeous cock (as his uncle told him.) Albert was gorgeous indeed, with his face and build, but his penis was superb. When he could get a nice top-view of Albert pissing, his penis was hard. The piss was strong, and the sigh was loud. Albert’s gorgeous fat penis was spurting a great deal of hot piss, with a nice arc of golden liquid. He moved down a bit to look closer, and found the cock was also wet with sticky precum. Charlie was so horny that he just wanted to jerk that cock off right now.

Charlie moved a bit more and squirmed. He just needed to pee severely with too many drinks. He thought he might just piss on the tree, but Albert was still there, pissing and moaning in relief. It was as if Albert had held it after they saw him pissing. The piss torrent was quite strong. Charlie had to move a bit more and stayed steady, or else he would pee on Albert’s head. But, wait, peeing on Albert’s face would be great fun. Charlie tried to stand up and yet the move made him fall down from the tree. One of his legs ached greatly. Charlie tried to move, but he could hardly do it. His hand grabbed his crotch very tight, when he saw Albert coming up to him. He just didn’t want to wet himself in front of Albert. The dam was going to burst. He could move only once of his legs, while the other was too painful to move even an inch.

“How did you fall from the tree? On your legs?” Albert asked. Hugh ran to the back of the cottage to see what happened, and hugged Charlie tight.

“On this leg. It was so painful!” Charlie told the other two guys. Hugh lifted his boyfriend to his manly breast.

“I’ll take you to hospital.” Hugh said. “Albert, could you bring us there? I don’t know where the hospital is?”

“Yeah!” Albert ran into the cottage to look for his car key, while Hugh took Charlie up. Charlie moaned in pain when the broken legs touched the ground. Charlie was in tears.  
“I’m here with you, babe!” Charlie was crying even more. Hugh hugged him tight.

“I still have to pee!” Charlie said, “Could you just help? God!” Charlie’s dam was broken. His bladder was weakened from his hold in the afternoon. He just wanted to test himself and drank a lot of water. He held it for five hours and five minutes. Jerry finished pissing in the bathroom, and found Charlie squirming in front of it. Charlie was happy when he could piss. The relief was super-sweet, and made him horny. He planned to have sex with Hugh at the cottage at night. But this happened. His bladder was also weakened. Now, the dam was broken and his cock started leaking uncontrollably. The rivulets of piss was shown outside his jeans.  
“I’m wetting myself!”

“Don’t be worried!” Hugh hugged him tight, and Hugh’s cotton trousers absorbed a great deal of his piss. Charlie was surprised, and turned on again, when he knew that he had stopped pissing, but the flow didn’t stop. Yes, Hugh was pissing! Hugh moaned while the hot forceful piss came out of his trousers. Charlie was happy. He was awakened from his dream when he heard Albert calling.

“The car’s ready.”

They walked to the car in wet trousers. Albert was a bit surprised, but said.

“Don’t be worried. I just almost had an accident myself. The cider could make you needing to piss very badly.”

“But it was great!” Hugh told him. Charlie smiled despite his pain.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------

Albert was in his own farm, feeding his cows and drinking some fresh milk. When he finished his drink, he spilled some of the milk on his crotch. The white stains of milk reminded him of two things; he hadn’t masturbated for three days until now, and he needed to piss very badly. He usually masturbated every day, but since his guests, three veterinarian students and his lecturer, visited him and some even stayed, he found no chance to jerk off because he always moaned and panted very loud while masturbating. His moan could disturb the sleeping guests, especially Jerry Peters, the vet students he found the sexiest. Jerry’s round bottom aroused him greatly, and yet he found no time to release his urge. Jerry also looked shy and scared every time he looked at him, so he had no opportunities to talk to Jerry. His balls were getting bigger and bigger, yet he had no time to release his thick juice.

About the piss, he could not piss anywhere he wanted as he always did anymore. It is no well-mannered at all to whip your cock when you feel the need at any tree on your farm where your guests could see. When he was alone, he pissed wherever and whenever he wanted. When he had to go to towns, he always had problem of desperation. He usually leaked in his brief before he reached a toilet in the city. The last time he went to town was the day when he helped Jerry from “them”. He could remember that warm liquid running down his trousers.

Ahh! Yes! He should know why Jerry was at a fuss with door-locking whenever he pissed. That rape might have traumatized him, making him hate public toilets. He should have realized that!

Thinking about pissing, he crossed his legs and sighed. Jerry had run into his only bathroom, and still hadn’t come out, while Dr. Philip Davis and Simon just walked to the back of his cottage to have a look at his home-grown mushroom and vegetables. He hadn’t told them that it grew beautifully because of warm strong liquid of his tan tap inside his trousers.

He just wanted Jerry to come out of the toilet right now, but he could hear nothing from the inside. Jerry might have problem peeing. Then, when a minute passed and Albert had danced to keep his piss inside, he could hear water flowing and Jerry moaning. He sympathized with Jerry’s relief and started to leak some of his hot acidic urine into his boxers. Yet, he thought he could not knock the bathroom door because Jerry might stop peeing.

Another minute has passed. Albert suffered a great deal. When the door opened, Albert rushed in with leaking cock. He unzipped and fished his brown cock out of his wet boxers. He moaned as soon as a beautiful arc of acidic piss hit the toilet. The torrent of acidic piss flowed without stopping. He panted and moaned so loud. He had just realized, with spewing cock in his hand, that he hadn’t locked the door, yet he could not lock it. He was now enjoying his relief and didn’t want to, and actually couldn’t, stop midstream. He kept flooding his toilet and moaning in relief. The enjoyment from his relief made his glistening cock spring up straight and hard again. He slowly rubbed it and moaned like crazy, then he found that the door wasn’t locked, so he just kept his steel rod inside, looking for his free time to burst his nut.

Not far from the bathroom, Simon was whispering to Jerry, who blushed a great deal.

“He’s so fucking hot, Jerry!” Simon said, “You should tell him you’ve been chatting with him for a long time!”

“I know but …”

“I know you really want him!” Simon pointed at Jerry’s white shorts, which could not hide Jerry’s erection. Jerry just hid it with his bad.

“But I still had a bad dream about them, Simon,” Jerry revealed, “I just wanted to replace it with something else, or live peacefully with it.”

“You might need something more intense to replace. Something you’re happy to do.”

Philip Davis brought each of them a large bottle of water.

“The weather forecast just said it could be quite warm today, until at night there could be some raining to relieve the heat,” Philip explained, “so you need to be hydrated. We are not just going to do our research at Albert’s today, but also at Keith’s. We are meeting Dr. Roscoe there.”

Simon and Jerry took his bottle and started to drink. Albert came out of the toilet totally relieved and took his bottle with him. They all headed to see Albert’s livestock. Simon was happily patting it while taking note of the characteristics of the body, the feces, as well as the amount of food. Jerry drank some more water while taking notes. Albert also gathered some more grass for his cows.

The heat was killing them, yet they still enjoyed collecting information for the cows they were doing their projects. Charlie, with his broken leg, could not easily walk around the farm as he wished so he would analyse the information sent by both Simon and Jerry.

The heat made them drink a lot of water. Then, Simon just grabbed his crotch and made a dash to a bush nearby. Simon peed audibly, yet shortly. The face of relief was clearly seen. Jerry felt a twinge from his bladder and yet he tried to hold on. He thought he could not pee outdoor just like Simon did. The need was a bit stronger and made him squirm. Yet, he was sure he could hold it. He looked at Albert. Albert drank more than half of the bottle and looked fine. Jerry thought he should hold on.

Philip drank the least water, and felt nothing. He asked Albert to take them to Keith’s farm. Keith’s was not so far away, so they decided to walk. Albert prepared them with some caps because of the sun. When he gave Jerry a cap, Albert told him: “are you all right, Jerry?”

“Sure!” Jerry said and squirmed.

“I think I know what happened to you, but don’t worry. I am always ready to be your pee buddy.”

“Just don’t want to bother you, so I just didn’t tell you.”

“I just helped you at the park, so I’m ready to help again.” Albert smiled and patted Jerry’s back. When Albert started walking ahead of them, Jerry felt the hot urine sloshing in his stretched bladder again. He squirmed a bit and looked for a place to hide. No places to hide. It was a great plain, with Keith’s cottage not so far away. He squirmed once more.

Albert soon needed to go again after drinking two large mugs of tea, some coffee, and a large portion of water. He squirmed. If he walked by himself, he would just unzip and go in the middle of the road. But now, he was with Jerry. Jerry must need a pee buddy for this. Ooh another wave hitting him. He had never held so much liquid like this before. He drank as usual, but he could not pee as he usually did. He walked past where he most enjoyably pissed on the way back from Keith's farm. He was dying to piss there, but no he shouldn't.


	2. Chapter 2

“If you need to pee, you could just go!” Jerry told him.

“I’m fine, thank you! I’m gonna be your friend, peeing with you so you could feel better peeing with people.” Albert smiled again. The smile just made Jerry blush. Jerry knew Albert could not hold as long as he could, and seeing Albert desperate made him a bit horny. Yet, anytime he thought about sex, the assault just returned to his mind. He would stick to Albert. Albert is going to lead him away for sure!

They met Keith Pendrick and Dr. Larry Roscoe at Keith’s cottage. Keith drank a lot of water and looked fresh. He’s a muscular, bearded farmer, who was known for his beautiful cows, great arable area of land, and steel bladder. Rumour had it that he pissed only twice or three times a day, and enjoyed holding it so much. Albert saw Keith drink some more water and knew well that Keith needed to go very badly, but appeared quite normal. Not to mention his strong morning piss, Albert was sure that Keith hasn’t peed after that and drunk a lot of water. Albert squirmed again when thinking of this. A guy who pissed almost everywhere like him could not hold it as long as Keith. Albert was now worried. He looked at Jerry’s bottom and got hard. But getting hard didn’t help.

They greeted each other and Keith told them he was going to marry Dr. Roscoe soon. The news made Jerry fantasised that one day he would get married to Albert and lived in a farm like Dr. Roscoe. When Jerry saw Dr. Roscoe serving them some tea and biscuits, he imagined himself doing that at Albert’s cottage and smiled.

They all finished their tea and walked out to see the cattle, which was quite far away from the cottage. Keith guided them and told them the history of the cattle and his own farm. Albert could see Keith grabbing his crotch once or twice. The sight of Keith made him desperate and he could not keep still. Simon ran away to piss again. That made him cringe. Jerry looked fine, though he grabbed his crotch sometimes. Keith moved away to another herd of his cattle, talking to Philip. Albert was sure that Keith must be going for a piss at the tree nearby for sure.

Jerry wasn’t speaking anything about his need, but Albert was super-desperate. He drank some more tea from Keith. Albert decided to tie the knot in and kept cool. Dr. Roscoe came to ask him about his herd, and Albert answered him as much as he could, writhing and looking at Jerry who was still taking notes and taking photos.  
It was around five pm when Jerry walked to him. It was five hours of holding. He had never held it so long. Albert was so happy to see Jerry that he leaked in his boxers. Jerry grabbed his crotch, and told Albert softly,

“I think I’m going to pee myself now. Let’s get back to the cottage!”

“Noooo,” Albert moaned. He could not hold it until they reached the cottage for sure, “I mean, yes. Yes. Let’s pee there.”

“You could pee here if you would like to.”

“No. I wanna pee with you!” Albert sounded determined, despite his fully stretched bladder full of hot piss. “Oh God! Fuck! Ooh!” Albert crossed his legs. Standing made it harder to hold.

“OK!” Jerry chuckled and squeezed his crotch, “I have to piss with you. I have to be your buddy, now! So funny!”

“I’m sorry, Jerry. I just want to help!”

“No problem,” Jerry just wanted to see Albert piss as well, so it was better that he should pee around here. “Just find me somewhere a bit private then. Hurry up, please. I’m gonna leak!”

Albert took Jerry to somewhere behind the pen, covered with thick furze bush. It covered an old derelict telephone booth. Albert could remember this place as his secret cave where he and Keith hid their gay porns here and jerked off together around that place. Jerry was going to get in when he saw Keith made a mad dash to it. Albert and Jerry had to hide.

Keith tore his jeans and pissed into his brief before fishing his pink cock out of it. The piss was a great strong torrent of hot waste liquid, arcing beautifully to the weed-covered floor. The piss kept flowing from his cock without stopping. Keith moaned bestially, and farted. The piss was like a river now, flooding the secret cave and flowing out of that little cave. Keith didn’t piss at two as Albert had expected, and that meant Keith held his piss for more than ten hours. Keith moaned again and again, with his garden hose sending jets and jets of hot urine. Keith was thrusting his pelvis and tilted his head back in relief. The piss wasn’t going to stop soon. The frothy puddle kept expanding.

That was too much for them. Albert was unzipping right away not far from the cave, while Jerry ran away for another bush, but not too far away because his bladder couldn’t hold his hot piss any longer. He wasn’t far away from Albert and saw Albert pissing very clearly. The situation was quite difficult for a pee-shy person like him, but when he saw Albert sexy brown penis spewing a fountain of piss. He felt like he just found a light in darkness. A beautiful image to exorcise the ghost of the hideous assault. Jerry sympathized with Albert in relief. The moment of sympathy made his penis leaking and Jerry had to fish it out as well. Jerry sighed when he could pee without waiting for one or two minutes to start. He admitted that Keith’s pissing terrified him a bit, but with Albert, he could pee freely and happily. The transparent stream sprang out of his cock. He was relieved and was almost in tears. Jerry looked at Albert, who moaned in relief, and was absolutely happy.

Albert moaned so loud and Keith walked up to meet him. Keith laughed and walked back home. Albert looked back at Jerry, who smiled in relief. When Albert squeezed out the last drops of his yellow liquid, the soft penis sprang up and turned into a steel rod immediately, because his sacs were so full and Jerry standing there pissing happily. He started to rub his hard rod. Then, Albert just zipped up and told himself to keep his juice inside because he shouldn’t come in front of Jerry. His balls were so full it could explode.   
He didn’t know that Jerry was rubbing his cock as well, and was going to come when a phone call from Charlie interrupted him.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That evening Dr. John Webster from Animal Health Care Centre arrived and stayed the night at Albert’s cottage. Dr. Webster promised Albert to perform a health check for his cows. Dr. Webster knew Philip’s father well and started talking about their past. Simon was desperate again after drinking Albert’s cider and rushed to the men’s room, but Albert was in it, pissing in full force. Thirty seconds later, the door opened and Simon ran in. Everybody at the dining table could hear his piss and moan.

Dr. Webster laughed and said, “This reminds me of Paul, your father. I could remember that first date of Paul and Lilia. Paul chose a restaurant around my home, and I have to bring him his suit he has left at my house, the one he thought made him look handsome. Your mother was not playing easy with your dad, so she said she was going back home herself, and yet she was happy to meet him again. Your dad was happy to know that because your mom wouldn’t easily say yes to any guy and ask for his second date. You might wonder why I knew all this. Your dad, after his date, banging the door of my home like crazy. I got up to open the door and he sprinted to the toilet, unzipped and peed like waterfall. He said he thought he was going to wet his trousers in front of your mom. He had always been squirming at the last fifteen minutes of the date. He thought he would embarrass himself. Your dad just moaned in ecstasy and told me what happened to him. Just like this guy.”

They all laughed. Dr. Webster told them a great number of things before going to bed. Philip and Simon had to sleep together because Dr. Webster had arrived. Albert would sleep at the sofa. When Dr. Webster, Philip, and Simon went upstairs, Jerry came out of his room talking to Albert softly.

“Uh… I think I find extra mattress inside my room, Albert.”

“Ah yes, it’s my brother’s. I always use that when he’s here. It’s pretty old.”

“I…I…” Jerry blushed from head to foot. Albert’s smile made his heart beat feast. “I don’t mind old sheet and mattress, and…I…I think it could get cold at midnight at the sofa.”

“All right!” Albert smiled again and kissed Jerry. Jerry trembled and felt ecstatic.

“I need to pee!” Jerry ran away to the bathroom and pissed quickly. They both got to the room. Albert was more than happy. His raging erection was going to burst out of his boxers. He kissed Jerry again deeply, with his hands groping Jerry’s crotch, and then Jerry screamed.

“Have I hurt you?” Albert stopped kissing.

“No. It’s the image. It’s just them. Painful memory resurged. I don’t want to be like this at all. I just want to be cured.” Jerry was in tears again. “I have no problem with masturbation, but with sex, I have just known that these bad memories returned. I’m sorry, Albert.”

“It’s OK, Jerry!” Albert kissed him softly at the forehead. “I would not leave you. I’ll sleep with you here.”

“Thank you, Albert!” Jerry hugged him tight. “I’m going to delete them from my mind. Thank you for your support for more than a month. ”

“I think we have just known each other.” Albert said.

“We’ve known each other for at least a month,” Jerry said, lying on the bed, showing his butts in white shorts to Albert.

“Impossible!” Albert was confused.

“Do you like JPPJ?”

“JPPJ?”

“Has anybody told you about his trouble for peeing in public recently?”

“Let me see…Ahh yes, a guy called JPPJ I met on an app! Is that you?” Albert was elated. His hard-on was raging again.

“Yeah, Farmbertie!”

“Yeah I’m Farmbertie. Oh God! Nobody has talked to me as long as you! I’m just so happy now meeting you. And I am, you know, I mean….I really …want you!” Albert tried to hide his raging cock under the blanket.

“I’m going to be a good healthy boy for you soon.”

“I will wait.”

They slept on the separate mattress. Jerry slept for a long time and then dreamed of him travelling with Albert in town. They kissed and groped each other in the park. Then, Jerry felt a sudden urge to pee. He walked to the bush and found people coming to the bush, so he walked around to another, and found men kissing each other. So he headed to the large men’s room, and found people occupying urinals. They pissed and moaned audibly and made him squirmed. He sighed when a cubicle was free, and ran inside and tried to lock the door. But the door had no locks! He just tried to find away, dancing in the cubicle with hot pee boiling inside him. He danced and started to wet himself a bit when the door was pushed open, and those rapists returned to pushed him to the floor.

Jerry screamed again, and the screamed woke Albert up. Jerry hugged Albert tightly and told Albert what he dreamt. Albert’s healthy body, when woken up, started to send a signal for him to release the pent-up hot pee since last night. Listening to this story made him desperate. Albert grabbed his morning wood, wet with precum and piss, very tightly. Then Jerry jerked and said,

“I gotta pee! I’m wetting myself.”

Jerry hurried to the bathroom. The urine was leaking from the tip of his penis. He pushed the door, and stood over the toilet. He was trying to piss, but the image of those rapists pushing the door made his bladder clench. He tried to think of river, of water. Nothing helps.

“Albert!” Jerry shouted.

“Yes!”

“Could you stand at the door for me, please? I’m scared.”

“Do you want me to get in there with you?” Albert asked.

“Please!” Jerry unlocked the door. Albert entered the room with full bladder. Albert was desperate. Morning piss was to be released very soon. He was leaking in his boxers right now.


	3. Chapter 3

“Please hold my hand!” Jerry begged. Albert moved to the toilet, crossing his legs, and took hold of Jerry’s free hand. Albert leaked again.

“I’m trying to hold it!” Albert held with great difficulty. He had never held his morning piss before.

‘Oh God!” Jerry suddenly released his golden nectar from the tip of his cock. The flow was slow but steady.

“I’m sorry. I couldn’t hold it anymore!” Albert used his free hand to fish his morning wood out and started to piss like a garden hose into the toilet bowl. Jerry’s stream didn’t stop. Jerry was happy and started to pee with thicker stream. Albert moaned like a beast. The two piss streams fell into the toilet like Niagara Falls. Jerry then peeked at Albert’s cock, which, then, Albert let him see it in full view.

“Do you…like that?” Albert asked before sighing when another jet of hot stream coming out of his brown large cock.

“Ahh. Yes.” Jerry could not hide his arousal.

“You could…touch that. Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh. You’ve seen it in pictures for month, but haven’t touched it at all.” Albert still pissed a lot into the toilet bowl. Jerry touched that spewing shaft and found his own dribbling rod getting harder. Jerry really enjoyed touching it. He had finished peeing, but just wanted to hold it until Albert finished pissing.  
Twenty seconds later, the last dribble was milked by Jerry’s hand. It was truly pleasurable for Albert, and he just wanted Albert to jerk him off. Yet, he just wanted to keep it in. He just wanted to come inside Jerry first.

They walked out of the bathroom. It was still one thirty in the morning, so they went to bed again. Jerry hugged Albert very tight and then went to bed. Albert just wanted to spurt his thick cum right away. He took his pillow and started to fuck it. Yet, he was afraid Jerry would be awakened by his moans and grunts, so he just edged and fell asleep, dreaming of Jerry’s round buttocks and his hard cock ramming the hole till the juice burst inside.

That morning and the whole day were almost the same as yesterday, except the closeness of Albert and Jerry remarked by Philip and Simon. In the afternoon, Jerry still held a lot of piss because of his pee-shyness, and that made Albert hold more piss than he had expected to. Albert was suffering. His bladder bulge was clearly seen, and Jerry was turned on by it. Jerry was squirming while seeing Albert shifting from foot to foot and smiling at him. Albert groans when they were together.

“How long have you held it, Albert?”

“Six hours,” Albert groaned,” Ooh, Jerry, I have never held so long.”

“Mine was around that too,” Jerry said, “but I’m OK. I used to hold pee for a long time, so it’s OK if you want to go now. I don’t feel the need that much.”

“I’ll hold with you. Oh fuck!” Albert crossed his legs. Hot urine had leaked from the tip of his penis.

“Just go!” Jerry smiled.

“When will you go?”

“I have to practice myself too. Don’t be worried. One day I have to pee without you.”

“But I could be with you if you want,” Albert grabbed Jerry’s hands, “Fuck. It’s leaking! Sorry!” Albert grabbed his cock again.

“Just go pee, Albert, please. I order you!” Jerry said. Albert ran out wholeheartedly, and ran to his secret cave once more. Albert unzipped, yanked his cock out, and flooded the floor of the old phone booth with torrents of hot piss. Albert moaned erotically and couldn’t stop moaning. The arc of hot piss hit the side of the phone booth again and again. Albert sighed in great relief and continued pissing in thick stream. Only half of the tsunami was released, and yet the little frothy muddy ponds were caused by the hard drilling from Albert’s hot piss.Albert was elated. His cock suddenly got enlarged. No, not yet. He would keep it.

When Albert came back, Jerry told him that other guys went ahead to The Golden Boat, a pub not far from Keith’s farm. Albert then led Jerry back to his cottage and took Jerry there by his car. Jerry was squirming and writhing, while Albert still enjoys his relief, with his cock enlarged and stiffened inside his tight jeans.

“Is it far from here, Albert?” Jerry was wriggling.

“No far. But you could use my toilet before we go!”

“No. I want to try pissing at public place.” Jerry jumped up to his seat.

“I’ll be your buddy, Jerry!” Albert confirmed, and started to drive.

“No. Just let me pee alone. I just want to test myself.”

“Are you sure?”

“I’m sure! But please hurry up!” Jerry crossed his legs. Sitting soothed the desperation a bit, but not much. He needed to go now!

Finally they got to The Golden Boat. They seemed to arrive there before the others. Jerry opened the car door, and started to walk. Walking made it more painful, and yet if he didn’t run he would wet his beige chinos. He ran inside and looked for a bathroom sign. Then he saw a sign of a guy grabbing his crotch. His face showed great agony. That made him leak in his brief. He ran inside and found a trough urinal, with an old man pissing furiously. He chose a stall, yet it couldn’t be locked. His penis splattered some more piss into his white brief. He moaned and tried to find the way out. Finally, he sat down on the toilet, took his trousers and brief off, and, with his long arms, pushed the door close, so that no one would enter.

Still, the stink of the pub men’s room made him fear. His bladder wouldn’t release any more of his urine. He tried again and again but nothing happened. He thought he was going to give up and started to feel bad about himself when the door was heard open. Two people walked in.

“God, how could you hold it that long? I still wonder, Keith. Though we have known each other for a very long time. I hold it for like three hours and I made a mad dash here. You still could walk slowly without showing any agony.” Jerry heard some unzipping and strong piss hitting the trough urinal. “Oh God. That was close!”

“I’ll show you my stream, Larry, babe!” It was surely Keith and Dr. Larry. Keith sounded so confident. His piss started immediately and it was super strong. 

“Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh This felt so fucking good!” The piss was hard. It clatters the trough urinal surprisingly loud. It continues to hit the trough hard for a minute. Keith was moaning like crazy.

“How long have you held it?” Larry asked.

“Ten hours. Oh you seem to like me holding, don’t you?” Keith asked. “You got a boner over there.”

“Ahhhhh I do. I was turned on by your moan, Keith. It made me want to have sex with you since the first day we met at the Animal Health Care Centre. You needed to go so badly. I could see that. Still you said you were fine.”

“ I enjoy holding it. That day, when you showed me the way to the men’s room, I was leaking. I moaned like mad when I could release my hot piss! Ten hours. Just like this! Ahhhh”

“I love you, babe. I just want to see someone who would hold it for me. I just want to us to have sex as we did last night.”

“After we piss a gallon into our front yard? Ahhhhh. That would be great! I’m so happy to pop the question to you, Larry.”

“You asked me on the way I’m walking to the loos. I was desperate!” Larry laughed.

“Yeah. When you said yes, you just ran away to the men’s room. I laughed so hard.”

“I love sex we have that day. I love it because you cared. You just knew what I liked and never hurt me at all.”

“I love you, Larry. That’s why I want to get married to you. You’re sweet and kind to me. Ahhhhh. This is so sweet!” Keith unzipped. Jerry could hear them kissing each other, and walked out of the men’s room.'

Larry and Keith’s romantic life was the only thing he dreamt of. He just wanted to do all that with Albert. Imagine him and Albert loving each other warmed his heart. He just wanted to piss with Albert, getting hold of his large and brown cock. He just wanted to stay at that cottage. Though it is not as comfortable as a house in town, but he would try living. He loved Albert.

Thinking about that, his bladder relaxed. Jerry sighed when his acidic piss gushed out in full force. The stream hit the toilet bowl so loud and hard. It was like a fire hose hitting the pond. He screamed in pleasure. Thinking about living with Albert made his heart warm and dispelled hideous images of the assault. Sex was not scary. Sex was not rape. Keith and Larry were happy, so would he and Albert be. He was happy. He was relieved. His bladder muscle completely relaxed now, and every drop of piss came out through his urethra. He moaned in relief. He screamed in pleasure. The pent-up piss flew out unstoppably. He sighed out loud. He was in tears.  
Jerry flushed the toilet and washed his hands. He walked out of the toilet and found Albert waiting for him.  
“Things are all right?” Albert asked wth concern.

“All right! More than all right!” Jerry hugged him, then he blushed because Simon and Peter could see him. “Let’s have something to drink. I want to piss with you again!”  
Albert smiled. His cock was going to burst out of his trousers. He rubbed his crotch and suppressed his roar into a groan of pleasure. He drank pints after pints of beer with Jerry.


	4. Chapter 4

Albert also served some of the local beer for Simon and Philip, who really enjoyed it and drank as much as he did. They were talking enjoyably about farms and local people. The pub was quite crowded today. Philip was locking Simon in his arms, enjoying his drink. Simon was still in conversation, and yet he kept glancing at the men’s room door all the time. People kept coming in and out of it. Some looked very desperate. Some even had wet patches on their trousers. He needed to go quite bad, but just didn’t want to leave the group abruptly. He just tried to find a gap in the conversation to say, “I think I’m off for a piss,” and yet he could not. He was trapped in Philip’s arms. He squirmed and looked at Philip, who was still talking about fertilizer. People kept entering the men’s room, and the queue had formed outside it. Simon grabbed his crotch and tried to say something. Another spasm and he moaned softly. His bladder was full of hot beer piss, screaming to be released.

Simon could say nothing. He knew he couldn’t hold it that long. Another wave of desperation hit him and he couldn’t sit up straight. He had to lean on Philip. Philip was patting his head and rumbling his hair erotically as he thought Simon was turned on in his embrace. Simon would like to say something, but Philip kept talking. He only moaned and grabbed his crotch. Dr. John Webster arrived with two large mugs of golden frothy beer. The beer reminded Simon of piss; he squirmed again. This time, Philip noticed and was moving away when Dr. Webster talked to him,

“Just let your little boyfriend go to the loo, Philip. He’s exploding!”

Simon ran out of Philip’s arms and stood up. At that moment, his bladder gave in. A wet spot appeared on his jeans, when he cupped his crotch and moaned. Philip drank up a large mug of beer and gave Simon the mug. Simon quickly took the mug, unzipped his soaking trousers, and yanked his spewing cock into the mug. The hot piss hit the cold mug and just steamed profusely. Simon couldn’t help moaning. Keith was smiling and patting Simon’s shoulder.

“I used to do that, Simon!” Simon sighed out loud. His body relaxed. Philip smiled. Simon also smiled from ear to ear in relief.

Watching Simon piss made Albert recognise his bladder was filling up. He looked at Jerry and saw Jerry grabbing his crotch and sigh. The queue at the men’s room was getting shorter, but Albert was sure Jerry couldn’t piss there. Trough urinal exposed him too much to the public. It would trouble Jerry. Jerry kept looking at the men’s room and Albert.  
“How much do you need to pee, Albert, out of ten?” Jerry asked.

“Ahhh I think … seven…Ahhh” Albert grabbed his crotch. He should have said eight.

“I’ll grab each of us a glass of cider,” Jerry walked agonizingly to the counter and brought back two large glasses of cider, full to the brim. Albert regretted saying seven. He should have said nine point five.

“I got eight now!” Jerry moaned and crossed his legs. “Let’s finish it.”

Albert drank half of his delicious cider and moaned, “Fuck, fuck, fuck! It’s nine now!”

“Finish it, Ahhh” Jerry moaned and drank all his cider. His bladder was screaming for release. He crossed his legs once more.

They both finished their drink and looked superbly agonized. Albert just wanted to take Jerry back home right away, because not only was his house the best place for Jerry to piss, but also for both of them to have sex. He grabbed his crotch. He still needed to go. His cock got rock-hard. He then gave his key to Philip, who was still talking to Dr. Webster.

“I think Jerry is not well, so I will take him home now. Take the key; I have my own key.” Simon nodded understandingly and accepted the key.

They ran outside the pub, with their bladders sloshing inside. Then, they met Keith talking to his neighbour at a bush in front of The Golden Boat. Kieth waved to them before fishing out his fat cock and pissed in full force. The piss splattered and flooded the floor in less than ten seconds. Keith moaned erotically. The stream was strong and never seemed to stop that easily.

They were hurried to the car. Albert drove away madly to his cottage. When he reached the cottage, a drizzle started falling down. Then the rain kept pouring stronger and stronger in degree. It was raining hard in five minutes, while Albert was looking for his other key in his car. The rain was hitting his car so hard. Jerry moaned so loud. The rain made their desperation unbearable. Albert found the key and rushed to the door, followed by Jerry, who started to wet himself. When the key was inserted into the doorknob, Albert’s floodgate opened. He moaned in pleasure, when hot wet piss ran out of his brown cock. Jerry got inside and beckoned him to follow. Jerry was standing over the toilet, when Albert, who had released only a little amount of his piss and felt totally enjoyable about it, asked him:  
“Have you ever had sex before?”

Ahh…No.” Jerry started to pee inside the toilet. He screamed in pleasure when his steamy transparent liquid hit the toilet.

“Come here!” Albert writhed and took off his clothes. The pleasure from relieving some of his piss gave him a hard-on. He brought Jerry to the shower, and took their clothes off. “We have to do the cleaning first.” Jerry obeyed.

He ran the shower and took Jerry, with his beer-filled bladder, inside the shower. Jerry couldn’t help releasing his pent-up urine. That was the time when Albert released his and moaned like beast. The piss hit each other in full force. Albert, still pissing with great pleasure and relief, took the warm shower up Jerry’s hole. Jerry moaned in pleasure, while still pissing out his hot waste liquid. Albert was still pissing in full force, and kissed Jerry deeply. When both of them empty their bladders, they washed each other and could not refrain from kissing each other every minute. Albert’s erection was raging. His cock was glistening with precum. When they were going to wash their soap off, the door was knocked very loudly.

“Please let me in! I’m pissing myself!” The voice came in. It was Philip’s. Philip hadn’t pissed since they arrived at the Golden Boat.

“Just a minute,” Jerry shouted.

They washed each other and wrapped themselves with towels. The knock was louder. They ran out of the bathroom. Philip’s dam was broken. Rivulets of hot piss appeared on his bulge. He ran in, unzipped, and pissed in full force. Philip held it better than Simon, yet he was not good at holding. The scene was hot and made them kiss each other once more. Simon was smiling at them, enjoying the sight of their scantily-clad wet bodies. Jerry blushed from head to foot, while Albert didn’t care any ogling eyes. He couldn’t stop doing this. He won’t repress himself anymore. His balls were aching.

Jerry was shy and ran to his bedroom, with Albert following. Albert was throwing his wet towel off, showing his glorious erect red-headed brown cock. Jerry was madly turned on and rushed to lick his balls. Only soft licking made Albert moan loudly. A man who usually masturbated every day like him could not resist anything that could make him cum. The warm mouth of a cute young boy was tempting. The wet, though unskillful, tongue of the boy made him pant. He didn’t care now that anybody could listen. He just wanted to fuck Jerry, and Jerry was ready for him. Jerry’s rod was also steel-hard.

Suddenly Albert burst his overflowing come into Jerry’s mouth. Jerry spat it out.

“I don’t know what to do with it. I’m sorry.” Jerry’s eyes reflected his innocence. Albert kissed him.

“Do what you like,” Albert’s cock was still stone-hard. His balls were still full. “Are you ready for this rod?”

“You have just come!”

“I think I could come more than once today. I’m so horny I can’t think straight.” Albert poked into Jerry’s tight hole. Jerry screamed in pain.

“Are you all right? Do you want me to stop?”

“No! Fuck me!” Jerry was determined. “I just want you. I just want to replace them with you! I love you, Albert! Fuck me!”

Albert then licked and ate Jerry’s ass. Jerry moaned in pleasure. Albert made Jerry feel like heaven. Jerry then quivered and held his cock tight.

“I think I need to piss again!” Jerry was going to get up but Albert softly pushed in on the bed.

“Just pee, Jerry!”

Jerry moaned in pleasure while piss stream was leaving his cock and Albert was eating his ass. Jerry was drunken in ecstasy. Golden piss was splattered upon the bed. Then, at that moment of beautiful ecstasy, Albert shoved his steel rod inside Jerry. Jerry screamed in pleasure. Albert moaned bestially again. Jerry felt as if he were having sex with some kind of animal. Jerry’s tight hole made Albert moan so loud. Albert was greatly excited and started to ram his cock inside that tight hole with more force. Jerry’s expression was quite hard to guess so he had to stop.

“Continue, please!” Jerry said. Albert shoved inside Jerry’s tight hole once again. They both moaned out loud. Albert felt the urge getting stronger and moved faster and faster. They both couldn’t stop panting. Then, in less than thirty seconds, Albert was cumming again, spurting a great amount of his white hot sticky cum into Jerry’s ass. Albert sighed happily, while kneading Jerry’s erect penis. Jerry panted and gasped when Albert jerked faster and faster until white cum burst out of Jerry’s cock. Jerry was too happy to say a thing.

“I have to take a piss quite bad!” Albert said, but Jerry just clutched his buttocks tight, to let Albert’s cock inside Jerry’s ass.

“Then, piss!”

“Will you like that?”

“Yeah. You told me to do anything I like. I just want you to piss inside my ass.”

“Oh God! Jerry. I have never tried that before!”

“Just do it, Albert!”

“I can’t start like this. I’m not familiar with this.” Albert started to tremble. “I think I should take a piss somewhere else.”

“Waterfall with raging stream. Rainstorm. Exploding water balloon.” Jerry teased Albert. “Keith flooding that old phone booth, moaning in relief. Kieth held it for ten hours before his dam was broken and he pissed a river. Larry was also pissing hard…”

“Stop that!”

“Larry was happily peeing. He peed so loud, and I was just…”

“Fuck!” Albert couldn’t bar his piss stream anymore. He peed straight into Jerry’s hole, and the piss overflowed. Albert sighed in relief. “Ahhhhhh.”

They were happily kissing each other, and hugging each other tight. Albert dressed Jerry up, licking his earlobes at the same time. They were in their own world of happiness, not knowing that Philip and Simon heard them and had sex while they did. Dr. Webster was also playing solo and burst his cum.


End file.
